


Remords

by kis



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il pouvait l'aimer alors qu'il l'avait tué? Lui? Son propre mari?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remords

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fanfic assez ultra courte sur Under The Dome, les premiers sont toujours durs ^^", donc ne m'en voulez pas! J'accepte toujours les reviews et critiques donc... ;)

Il pensait que seule la guerre pouvait lui injecter assez d'adrénaline pour vivre assez longtemps. Il s'était trompé ! Il n'avait pas encore goûté à Julia Shumway !

Frottant distraitement l'épaule de sa compagne, Dale coula un regard vers la belle rousse intrépide qui était endormie à ses côtés, le visage posé contre le torse de Barbie, un air serein sur son visage. La nuit dernière avait été unique aux yeux du beau blond. Jamais il ne laissait aller ses sentiments au cours d'une soirée. Quel que soit la femme avec qui il couchait.

Mais à cause, grâce, au Dôme, il c'était petit-à-petit dévoilé à Julia jusqu'à qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle.

Profitant de son sommeil, Barbie embrassa tout doucement le front de Julia avant de sortir du lit et de la chambre. Une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, son regard fut attiré par un détail. Le cadre photo qui représentait Julia et Peter était abaissé !

Le prenant des mains, Dale ne put empêcher un petit pincement au coeur. Voir Julia heureuse dans les bras de son mari le rendait fou. Mais le pire était que son mari n'était pas parti en lâche comme elle le pensait. Il l'avait tué !

Savoir la vérité à propos de son mari et ne pas pouvoir lui dire le rongeait chaque jour que Dieu faisait. C'était comme un étau qui lui prenait ses tripes, les tordant lentement. Comment pouvait-il l'a regardé en face après cela ?

Un soupire de lassitude passa la barrière de sa bouche avant qu'il ne se prenne la tête entre les mains. Dale Barbie Barbara avait fait son choix. Il devait absolument quitter Chester's Mill une fois le Dôme partie. Il ne devait pas s'attacher aux habitants, ni à la belle reporter qui l'obsédait jour après jour.

Il devait partir. Et le plus tôt possible !


End file.
